


jingle all the mother way-se

by misandere



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misandere/pseuds/misandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>msf christmas fluff, ends abruptly bc I'm tired and drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	jingle all the mother way-se

“Well, the R&D team is finished installing the chimney,” said Huey, fidgeting with his glasses. “Although I have to say, I don’t see the point of this whole project.”

Snake leaned forward on his desk, puffed on his cigar. “Isn’t it obvious? How’s Santa going to deliver our presents if he can’t get into the barracks?”

Huey laughed, got nervous when Snake didn’t join him. “You’re not serious, are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Snake,” he said, “you do know that Santa-”

“Doctor,” Strangelove firmly interrupted, “there’s an important matter I need to discuss with you. I think we can call this meeting to a close, yes?”  
Once the door to Snake’s office was closed behind them, Strangelove stuck her hands on hips, furrowed her brow into the meanest look as she could.

“Doctor, you’re aware I don’t enjoy talking to you, so I hope I don’t have to repeat myself.” Huey nodded.

“Every year from 1950 to 1963, on Christmas Eve, the love of my life left that man presents attributed to Father Christmas, in spite of the immense logistical difficulty. She saw value in his innocence, and I refuse to let someone like you blemish anything Joy valued. Do you understand?”

Huey swallowed. “S-sure thing.”

“Wonderful.” Strangelove rubbed her temples. “Run along, now. Vape a candy cane, or whatever it is you do this time of year.”

 

“Bring her up!” Miller shouted, as the men hoisted the tree into position. It hadn’t been easy getting a huge evergreen to middle of the Caribbean, but he had convinced Snake that the boost in morale would be worth it.

As the soldiers began to wrap lights around the tree, Miller felt an arm drape over his shoulders. “I still don’t see why we couldn’t just decorate a Ceiba or something,” Snake said.

Miller put his arm around Snake’s waist and pulled him closer. “It wouldn’t be the same. Don’t you get kind of a warm feeling from a tree like this?”

Snake shrugged. “It’s plenty warm around here already.”

“I don’t get it, Boss,” Miller sighed. “You were so insistent on the fireplace, but you don’t want a Christmas tree?”

“That’s a practical thing. If we don’t have a chimney, how’s Santa going to deliver presents?”

“Boss, do you really-” Miller was cut off by Snake nuzzling against his ear.

“If it makes you happy, though, I’m in favor of it.” Miller blushed behind his aviators.

“Y’know, Boss, in Japan, Christmas is a romantic holiday,” Miller said, doing his best to sound smooth. Snake smiled at him.

 

Strangelove was writing out plans for ZEKE’s targeting AI in Mother Base’s otherwise empty lab when something slammed into her back and hugged her.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding,” Cecile teased. “I think we’re exchanging gifts tonight. People got you stuff, so you’re not allowed to miss it.”

The two arrived at the living quarters’ common area as Snake tore into Miller’s gift. “Kaz,” he said when he’d unwrapped it, “this is so thoughtful.” He pulled the man into a hug before opening the cardboard box, tossing aside the tailored three-piece suit within, and climbing in.

“Roomy, solid, it’s perfect!” Miller forced a smile.

Chico looked uncertainly at Amanda, who gave him a thumbs up. He walked forward, holding the unevenly wrapped package to his chest. Paz, already saddled with bags from doting MSF soldiers, noticed him and gave a tired smile.

“Merry Christmas,” he choked out, handing the gift to her. Paz carefully unwrapped it to find a pewter peace sign necklace. It was costume jewelry, really, but she found something precious about it that she might not have appreciated a few months ago. Paz slipped it on and briefly hugged Chico before he walked off, blushing.

Strangelove heard a familiar creaking as Huey wheeled up to her and Cecile. She chugged the rest of the punch in her cup.

“Doctor Emmerich,” she said when he opened his mouth, “you should be aware that we’re past the point where I politely indulge you. Please leave.”

Huey looked at her with doe eyes. “You won’t even open my present?”

“Fine,” she conceded, snatching the tube out of his hands and tearing off the paper. “A _2001_ poster? Pity, I already have one of these?”

“Really?”

“Sure do,” she said, putting it back in his hands. “Appreciate the thought, Huey.”

After he rolled off, Strangelove turned and realized Paz had been standing next to her, facing the ground with her hands in her pockets.

“Hey,” she said, handing Strangelove a velvet box. She looked up at her for a moment before storming off, blushing. Paz assured herself this was part of staying in character.

Once she was out of earshot, Cecile keeled over laughing. Strangelove, still disoriented, opened the box. Inside was a gold ring with a star-of-Bethlehem cameo. Cecile check it out over her shoulder and whistled.

“Nice piece.” She giggled again. “Can’t believe someone has a literal schoolgirl crush on you, cheri.” Strangelove gave an uncomfortable smile as she put the ring on.

“Alright,” Cecile continued, handing her a box held shut with a ribbon, “you’ve got to open mine now.”

Strangelove untied it, looked inside, and stared in silence for a moment.

“You gave me a strap-on.”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s a bit of a self-serving gift, don’t you think?”

Cecile grinned and rubbed the back of her head. “You get me anything?”

“Sort of.” Strangelove reached into her coat pocket, pulled out an unwrapped box. “You never got your recording equipment back after everything, so I got you this to replace it.”

Cecile snatched the package out of her hands. “A TC-110A? This is a really nice model, thank you!” She squeezed her tight around the waist, which Strangelove responded to with a loose embrace.

“I think this is real gold,” Cecile ventured as she took another look at the ring.

Strangelove shrugged. “Wonder where she got the money for it.”

 

When Miller had presented her with the outfit, the first words out of Paz’s mouth were “You’d have to pay me.” He knew all about her involvement with Cipher, and so she dropped the innocent teen act around him. Instead of backing down, though, Miller just smiled wide and pulled out three crisp hundred-dollar bills.

Paz tugged at her fake beard before making her way down the chimney. She gave the room a glance, no one seemed to be up. The cookies were exactly where Miller had said they’d be. She dropped the gift sack, walked over. As she picked one up, she felt something strike her ankles hard, and realized her legs had been swept. She managed to break her fall in time, and saw Big Boss’ satisfied face under the table when she hit the ground.

“Got you now, Saint Nick.” Snake reached for her, she caught his arm and twisted. This gave her a window of time she used to cut and run.

Snake spent the rest of Christmas Eve in sick bay, having his arm put in a split, Miller dozing off in the chair next to him.


End file.
